Battle of the Hearts
by AnotherDegrassiFan
Summary: Bad boy Zig Novak and Billionaire heart breaker Miles Hollingsworth make a bet to see who can sleep with the most girls at Degrassi. When it comes down to the last girl, the new girl, Maya Matlin, it becomes tough. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE (rating may change later)
**_Battle of the Hearts_**

 _Summary: Bad boy Zig Novak and Billionaire heart breaker Miles Hollingsworth make a bet to see who can sleep with the most girls at Degrassi. When it comes down to the last girl, the new girl, Maya Matlin, it becomes tough. Little shy Maya Matlin is only focused on two things: music and her grades. She doesn't have time for anything, especially boys. But when the pestering and talking to her new found friends encourage her, she plays along with their little game. Unexpectedly, she finds herself falling for both of the guys and in the long run, the feelings become mutual. With three hearts on the line, Maya Matlin must choose, leaving one heart to get broken in the end._

Chapter One: There's a New Girl in Town

I stepped into the empty music room, feeling my heart instantly swell with happiness. For once, something in this town felt like home.

I had came to school early, with the approval from Mr. Simpson. He knew about my strong interest for music and allowed me to come in to check out the music room. He had said he wanted me to feel as welcomed as possible.

As I slowly walked around the music room, I felt the weight of my cello drag me down. Smiling, I find a spot to sit at and began to unpack my cello. Positioning it in its right position, I began to play. I let the notes come out gracefully and I find myself slowly slipping away from the real world. I enter my happy place - the place where nothing matters. It's the place where all of my troubles are washed away. I felt as if the musical notes were flowing out of my instrument and dancing around me, like in those animated movies. It made my stomach flutter with butterflies and made my inner self want to come out and dance.

That soon ended when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everything that I was doing, everything that I was thinking had suddenly ceased. I looked up to see a guy leaning against the door frame. He was wearing blue pants that were rolled up a little, exposing his ankles. His tight red and white shirt revealed his toned muscles. His brown hair was swept back and his soft, green eyes were welcoming. A grin spread across his face and I couldn't help but grin back. After all, there was a handsome guy smiling at me.

"You're new here," he said, although it was more of a statement than a question.

I nod my head shyly, feeling myself hide behind my hair just a little.

"Well, I'm Miles Hollingsworth," he says, walking over towards me coolly.

He holds his hand out for me to shake his hand. Hesitantly, I find my hand in his briefly before retreating from the handshake. Miles just chuckles as I feel my cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"Maya Matlin," I squeak out.

"Well, Maya Matlin, welcome to Degrassi."

/

It was lunch time and of course, I didn't know where to sit. I mean, I was new at the school and shy, I wasn't exactly the type to make friends. As I scoped the lunch room, a guy wearing dark ripped jeans with a black sleeveless shirt was blocking my view. His black hair was gelled back, but one particular string of his hair hung stubbornly in front of his face. He smirked at me, making my heart thump crazily.

"Mmm, fresh meat," he grins. "What's a beauty like you doing in a hell hole like this?"

"My dad got a job here so he had to pack up the whole family and move," I tell him.

"Well, it's a good thing you came to the right place, baby. Now, you finally get to meet the person you're gonna marry."

I blushed madly, turning away from him and finding myself looking down at my worn Converse.

"Aw, we've got a shy one," he comments. "It's okay, I know how to break you out of that."

What was that supposed to mean? I wanted to ask him that, but I heard someone call my name. Turning around a see a blonde boy waving me over. I scrunch my face, trying to remember his name. I have a couple of classes with him and he seems genuinely nice. Excusing myself from the bad boy, I go over to sit next to the blonde boy and his friend.

"What were you doing talking to Zig?" his friend asks. She seems sort of snobbish, but I decide to brush it off.

"Relax, Zoe, she's new here. She doesn't even know about what's going on."

"Tristan, _everyone_ knows about him and the _other_." _  
_

I look at them confusedly, trying to decipher what's going on. I was confused. It was only my first day and all I cared about was getting in and out. I didn't care about the gossip nor the guys here. All I cared about was my music class and my grades. Everything else didn't matter.

"Maya," Tristan turned to me, "let me explain to you what's going on."

"O-Okay," I say slowly.

"Okay, so the boy you were just talking to, Zig, stay away from him. He and this other boy, Miles-"

"Hollingsworth?" I ask.

Tristan nods his head before continuing, "They both like to play this little game. They sleep with just about every girl that enters Degrassi and tally up the scores. At the end of each school year, they rack up how many girls they've slept with and the loser has the pay the winner a hundred bucks. Last year Miles won by two women. This year, Zig is determined."

"And let's not forget that whoever gets the new girl, the money doubles," Zoe interjects bitterly.

"Oh right and since you're fresh meat, they're going to try their best to deflower you," Tristan adds.

I laugh. "Okay, I can believe that's something Zig will do. But Miles? Guys, he seems so sweet."

"Of course she's going to fall for Miles," Zoe says with an eye-roll. "Miles Hollingsworth is the worst one to fall for, Maya. He may come off as a sweet guy, but trust me, he's not. He'll sweet talk the pants off you and toss you away like you're trash."

I look at Zoe to see the anger in her face. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Miles has done just that to her. She looks over to Tristan who's giving her a sympathetic look. He reaches out to give her a hug and she sort of crumbles into his chest. She weeps quietly while Tristan strokes her hair. He gives me a look that I can't really read. All I know is I have to stay as far away from Zig and Miles as possible. If Miles had made Zoe break down like this, I can only imagine how bad Zig is.

/

School was over, finally. Zoe softened up after she told me about she and Miles. It was during our last class, which was English. I listened to her go on about how both Zig and Miles tried to get with her. Zig is the bad boy type which she found so intriguing, but Miles was the one that captured her heart. He had a way with words and showered her with gifts. She fell for him almost instantly and before she knew it, she was losing her virginity to him in the backseat of his car. After it was over, he took her home. He told her that he liked her, but wasn't ready for a relationship. He said that he was young and didn't feel like being tied down to just one person. He told her that it was too much for someone like him to handle. He said he just wanted to taste the flavors all around and now that he had gotten a taste of hers, he was done.

I felt bad for Zoe as she trembled telling me the entire story. I pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do besides comfort her. She hadn't known Miles was the type to do that to her until she heard all about he and Zig's little game. She snapped at both of them, hoping the exposure would stop them from getting girls, but it didn't. It just made girls fall for them and want to see what the boys had to offer.

Pathetic.

As I waited for my dad to come get me, none other than Zig himself was waltzing towards me. He took a seat next to me and placed his muscled arm around my shoulder. I quickly grab his wrist and remove his arm away from me. He chuckles; sort of the same little chuckle Miles did earlier when I had met him.

"I'm assuming you had a talk with Zoe and Tristan?"

"Yes, I did," I say curtly.

"Maya, Zoe is just mad that Miles hurt her. If she would have gotten with me, I would have never hurt her. You see, I would have -"

"Save it. I know all about the little game you and Miles play here, Zig. I'm not that kind of girl. I won't allow neither one of you to charm off my pants and slither your way in. My main focus is only music and school. You boys are the least of my worries."

Just then, my dad's car pulls in front of the school. I stand up, grabbing my cello and lugging it towards my dad's car. I open the back door, sliding my cello inside and closing it before getting in to the front seat. I glance over to see Zig is getting up, his gaze never leaves mine.

"Who's the boy?" dad asks.

"No one," I respond before he pulls off.

Somehow, I can still feel Zig staring at me.


End file.
